A Cheesy Grin
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: A short one-shot about Cheese Sandwich's first encounter with Pinkie Pie as a colt. It's cute. That should be enough for you to want to read it...right? (slight CheeseXPinkie fic; Cheese centric)


**This story isn't actually placed in Valentine's Day. It's just a cute, little, PinkieSandwich...CheeseyPie...whatever fic. I thought Cheese Sandwich looked absolutely adorable as a colt, so that's what this fic is about! XD**

**This is pretty short, seeing as I wrote it today, but I hope you guys like it. :)**

**M/L/P**

A tan brown earth pony colt walked through the dirt road all alone. It had always been like that for him, for as long as he could remember. It had been so long since he'd been in Manehatten, his former home, that he hardly remembered the faces of his family and...no. He didn't have friends. Nopony knew his name, after all.

Nopony...not one...

It wasn't his fault that he was so shy, was it? Was it something he could control? He didn't know. He tried to talk to other ponies, but...they just laughed at him. Said he looked goofy with his crazy mane, his glasses...and then there's the fact that he didn't even have a Cutie Mark yet.

They kept saying that he should have had one by now. And, it was true; perhaps he should have. But, he didn't know what he was supposed to be. His father wanted him to be a politician, while his mother wanted him to be a lawyer. They even put him and his two older brothers and younger sister in a big fancy school. But, he would always be behind, or he would misplace his homework, or he wasn't good enough.

So he left. Never to return. He didn't know if his family was looking for him or not, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find some outlet...

...all Cheese Sandwich wanted was to find a purpose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Thud!_

"Who-ho-HOAAAAAH!"

_Crash!_

The brown colt shrieked as he landed into a pile of party hats. Who puts party hats into a pile? He poked his head up, with three triangles in his mouth, and spit them back into the pile. And then he saw it...

Everypony around him was...dancing. Singing. Playing. _Celebrating_, something or another. It was the most amazing thing that he had ever seen.

"Whoa..." Cheese Sandwich's jaw was agape in wonder.

"Hello there, little colt!"

Cheese turned to mare with a fruit based Cutie Mark. She placed a jester's hat on the colt's head, grinning ear to ear. A cheerful looking filly then handed him a grilled cheese sandwich, without knowing the irony of it all. "Join in the fun!" the little filly giggled, "Laughing Day only comes once a year!"

Laughing Day? There was no such-

Before the young colt could finish his thoughts, he was thrown up into the air by a group of cheering ponies. Suddenly, almost automatically, he began to smile. For once, he felt...happy.

This had been the first party that Cheese ever did see. And my, was it spectacular! The balloons, the streamers, the food, the presents...and the smiles. Everypony was smiling, including himself. He had never seen so many ponies so joyful forever.

And he never felt happier than he did then. He was so happy that he wanted to keep smiling forever...

...He didn't know why, but a tingle in his gut told him that those thoughts were a bit...deja vuish.

He was placed back on the ground, as everypony began to dance around and laugh again, practically urging him to join. And he did. Oh most certainly he did.

Cheese admitted that he was never the best dancer out there, but he was pretty decent right now. All the ponies were being as silly as possibly; and since everypony back at home said he was goofy...well, wasn't silly and goofy the same thing? As he danced, he didn't care about what others thought about him. All he cared about was the glee inside his chest. Even after he accidentally bumped into a pony, which caused his jester's hat to slip onto his face, blinding his vision.

That was when he heard the most angelic voice he had ever heard...

_"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee~!"_

The colt sat on his flank, looking around (which proved to be difficult with the hat covering his eyes). He lifted up the jester's hat...and saw a rubber chicken lying on the ground. He chuckled a bit. A _boneless_ chicken. How hilarious...

Then he slowly looked up, and gasped. In front of him, just steps away, was a pink pony, standing on a beach ball, while juggling several yellow boneless chickens made of rubber. The pink pony was no more than Cheese's age, and she had even messier hair than his. Several other ponies watched the filly, giggling at the filly's antics.

Cheese, however, stared in awe. His ears flickered as he heard the filly giggle. The voice that seemed so heavenly had come from this little pink pony!

Pink pony...pink pony, pink pony, pink pony...say that ten times fast.

Then came a loud gasp from the silly filly, who practically leaped from the beach ball, dropped the rubber chickens, and swooped away. The ponies who were watching her all stared at where the filly once was in confusion, but soon shrugged it off as if it were normal. Cheese however, was looking around for the pink filly.

"HI!"

Cheese gasped and looked behind himself, meeting a pair of light blue eyes. The filly had a big grin on her face. "I'm Pinkamina Diane Pie, but ponieas call me Pinkie Pie," she said so quickly that Cheese nearly didn't catch anything, "I live in Ponyville, and I noticed that I haven't seen you before. I know everypony, and I mean everypony, here in Ponyville, so if I haven't seen you before that means you're new, and if you're new that means you're lonely, and that made me _sad~_!"

The filly, Pinkie Pie, wiggled her front legs to exasperate the frown on her face. She smiled again at the colt, who's expression was mixed with confusion and quite possibly fear. This was the first pony he had ever talked to. And more so, it was a FILLY. He didn't know how to talk to other fillies other than his mom.

"So then I thought I'd throw you a PARTY," Pinkie continued, "But then I remembered that I'm already throwing one for Laughing Day, and I can't throw two parties at once! It would be like causing the balance of the world to collapse in one dimensional outburst, flooding it with-ooh. I'm not allowed to talk about that to anyone. Sorry."

The colt tilted his head. "Wha-?"

"So anyways, what's your name, where'd you come from, how'd you get here, what's your favorite color, and will you be my _friend~_?!" Pinkie sang at top speed.

Cheese blinked, then gulped as he tried to grab his courage to talk. "Uh...let's see...Cheese Sandwich. Manehatten. Walked. Hippos. And...sure."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Pinkie cheered as she hugged Cheese. Her eyes bulged in confusion then as she looked at him. "Wait...your favorite color is hippos?"

"Pinkie Pie! Come on over! We're startin' a game of pin the tail on the donkey!" a southern voice called out from afar.

"Ooh, pin the tail on the donkey! I love that game!" Pinkie Pie jumped, "C'mon, Cheese Sandwich! Let's go!"

And with that, the filly grabbed the colt by the hoof and started dragging him over to her other pony friends. A scarlet blush covered his entire face as he stared at the hoof. "So, ever played the game before?"

"Uh...no, not really."

"Gasp! You. Must. Learn!" the pink pony sounded more excited than horrified.

Cheese Sandwich smiled a small smile as the pink pony dragged him off. He sighed. _"I...really like this..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Days later, Cheese Sandwich found out that his special talent happened to be similar to Pinkie Pie's. She had become a true inspiration to him, and he soon craved for everypony to experience the joy he first felt when he came to Ponyville for the first time. Yes, he left the day after the party; he didn't want anypony he knew to find him. But, he never forgot the pink pony...

...The first pony whom he could call...friend.

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it was short. I wanted to post it today, and, well...yeah.**

**So, I hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
